


You Owe Me Sleep

by tendous_satoris



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, JUST. A LOT OF FLUFF, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Wataru Being A Menace, Wataru's takin up the whole bed and Keito's Sick Of It!!!, idk man this is rlly fuckin wholesome shit, is there a particular reason for Wataru's hair being in 2 braids? nope! do I care? nope!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tendous_satoris/pseuds/tendous_satoris
Summary: Keito looked at the clock. 2:31 AM, its red, red numbers said.Keito looked to his right, seeing Wataru’s long, long limbs sprawled out all over their (supposedly) shared bed, taking up over half of the mattress, leaving a very small sliver for Keito to sleep on.Keito looked out the window, staring at the bright, bright moon through the branches of the plum tree on their front yard, shining down at him almost as if it was mocking his inability to sleep.Keito looked at the clock. 2:32 AM, its red, red numbers said.Sigh. This was going to be a long night.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wataru's taking up the whole bed. Keito is very, very tired.





	You Owe Me Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting to get the feeling that Wataru is going to become the Tendou of my enstars fics: shows up in Literally Every Single One No Matter What
> 
> Enjoy!! <3

Keito looked at the clock.  _ 2:31 AM _ , its red, red numbers said. 

Keito looked to his right, seeing Wataru’s long, long limbs sprawled out all over their (supposedly) shared bed, taking up over half of the mattress, leaving a very small sliver for Keito to sleep on. 

Keito looked out the window, staring at the bright, bright moon through the branches of the plum tree on their front yard, shining down at him almost as if it was mocking his inability to sleep. 

Keito looked at the clock.  _ 2:32 AM, _ its red, red numbers said. 

Sigh. This was going to be a  _ long  _ night. 

He and Wataru had only moved together recently, with that night being the first trying out the new bed, and while this was  _ far  _ from the first time they’d shared a bed, Keito had never realized how much… space… Wataru took up in his sleep. It was honestly ridiculous at this point. 

(He  _ would _ thank the gods for the fact that Wataru’s hair was in two braids at the moment, rather than down and undoubtedly taking up even  _ more _ room, but just as he was about to have that thought a piece of his own hair somehow ended up in his eye, so he refrained.) 

Utterly incorrigible. 

With a grunt, Keito turned over on his side, facing away from his lover, screwing his eyes shut in an attempt to force himself asleep, but as expected, this doesn’t work either. 

The clock now read  _ 2:44 AM _ , and it was getting harder and harder to resist smashing the damn thing with his fist. 

As if on cue, or perhaps as punishment for not thinking enough about how much Wataru was annoying him, one of the braids rose up on its own to smack his cheek, making him groan and turn back to his boyfriend on the bed, where he found a still-sleeping Wataru now in even more space-consuming position than before, now facing Keito on his side, forcing him to scoot even further back into his little bed sliver. 

Wait, how would Wataru’s braid smack him if Wataru was asleep? 

How incorrigible! He’s been awake the entire time! 

Not that his face would have told him anything. At first glance (as well as every glance afterwards), Wataru’s face was the pinnacle of peacefulness, sound asleep, pink lips parted ever so slightly and the light from the moon making his porcelain skin practically glow and little flyaway hairs framing his face so perfectly- 

_ You’re getting distracted, Keito. _

“Wataru,” He hissed, “Wataru, I know you’re awake, please move so I can have some space…” Upon Wataru not budging or even seeming to hear his pleas at all, he muttered, “Gods, please don’t make a fool out of me by  _ actually _ being asleep…” 

At those words, however, Wataru’s eyes shot open and a grin took over his face that was  _ anything _ but the face of a man who had just woken up. He looked completely awake, even quite energetic, as Keito as suspected. 

“Good, you’re awake,” He muttered, “now if you’ll please  _ move _ -” 

Just as quick as the grin came on, however, it disappeared, Wataru flipping onto his other side facing away from Keito as if to purposefully ignore his boyfriend’s complaints. 

What the hell. 

Keito practically growled at the sight. “Wataru, I  _ know _ for certain that you’re awake now, there’s no use trying to pretend otherwise, _you owe me sleep_ -” 

“Eh…?” He was cut off by a mumble from the other man, who was now slowly turning  _ back _ to face Keito  _ again _ , though this time he was speaking with a sleepy, gravelly undertone to his voice that Keito had to admit, was incredibly realistic and would have easily fooled him had it not been for the fact that Keito had  _ literally seen him wide awake about 7 seconds ago _ . “What are you being so loud about so early in the morning, love…?” 

Keito pointedly ignored the sweet nickname that always gave him a warm feeling in his chest. “You’ve been awake this entire time and you’re taking up the whole bed.” He deadpanned. “You need to  _ move _ .” 

“Awake?” He mumbled, and even the bleary look on his face, eyes clouded over with ( _ falsified _ , he reminded himself) tiredness was unnervingly well-executed. “What do you mean? You only just woke me up…” 

No amount of incredible acting could make Keito forget that Wataru had been taking up  _ the entire bed _ while  _ completely awake _ and  _ able to hear his struggles _ , however. 

“I saw that smile on your face,” Keito muttered, scowling up at his ridiculous boyfriend, who only blinked down at him in innocent confusion, “you’ve been awake for  _ at the very least _ a few minutes.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, love,” Wataru sighed, closing his eyes again, unfortunately returning to his first bed-hogging position. “Are you certain you weren’t just seeing things?” 

“100% certain,” He muttered, scowling at Wataru’s ‘sleeping’ form, “I’m 100% certain that you’ve been awake for most of the night.”

“You’re imagining things.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not.”

“You are.”

“I’m not- Gods, that’s not even the point!” Keito hissed, groaning at the fact that Wataru had distracted him from the fact that his side of the bed wasn’t even enough for his lanky limbs to fit comfortably. “The  _ point _ is that you’re taking up most of the bed, and you need to  _ move. _ ”

Ugh, he sounded like a broken record. 

The sleepy, adorable noise Wataru made as he stretched would have normally caused a blush on Keito’s face, had it not been- he checked the clock-  _ 3:02 AM _ . “Alright, love,” He sighed, turning back onto his side to face Keito, reaching one of his long arms over to pull him closer to his chest, effectively spooning him, “but I think some cuddles are in order, as an  _ apology _ for  _ waking me up _ …”

“But- but I didn’t wake you up, you were always awake!”

“Mm, but you did, so you _owe me sleep_ ,” Wataru hummed, parroting back Keito's words, and when Keito looked up to scowl, he found a gentle glint in Wataru’s violet eyes that made him realize with a start that the cuddles were not, in fact, Keito’s apology to Wataru, but  _ Wataru’s  _ apology to  _ Keito _ , for keeping him awake. “Now cuddle me, you’re very warm and I’m  _ oh, so tired… _ ”

Keito was feeling difficult, however. 

“No,” He said clippedly, attempting to flip around to face away from Wataru, though he found himself trapped in the strong embrace, “you kept me up for over  _ 2 hours  _ with that stupid stunt, you don’t deserve it…” 

Wataru whimpered in a way that Keito had trouble deciding whether it was pitiful or heart-warming. “ _ Please _ , Keito, my love…?” He whispered,  _ gorgeous _ violet eyes-  _ puppy eyes! Incorrigible!-  _ boring embarrassingly deep into his soul and destroying any trace of willpower Keito had. 

Keito sighed, giving up and allowing himself to melt into the cuddles, feeling a pleased rumble in Wataru’s chest. 

“… you’re so incorrigible…”

“And you  _ love _ me for it.”

Keito decided to ignore the way Wataru’s voice was devoid of any tiredness, instead allowing himself to drift off into one of the most pleasant nights of sleep he’s had in a long time, dreams filled with plum trees, bright, bright moons, and loving embraces from the man he loved. 

(The fact that there were no red, red letters was also a bonus.)

**_fin._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I started this at 12:00 AM last night and finished at 11:20 AM this morning and writing it cleared my skin 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!! If you liked it, please consider leaving a comment, they really help motivate me to write more! 
> 
> Scream at me abt idol boys @tendous-satoris on Tumblr and @ahhhshikiba on Twitter!!! 
> 
> Reid out <33


End file.
